The Invasions
by jackunzel-mericcup
Summary: this is about rapunzels kingdom being invaded and hiccups island being invaded by merida's clan but will the fighting stop for four young adults
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It has been 2 years since Eugene and Rapunzel got married and now they were trying for a baby.

Rapunzel has now got hair down just past her shoulders and still brown and sometimes she secretly wishes and day dreams what it would be like if she had her 70 foot long golden hair again, how she would heal the injured and ill.

But she kept this to herself and told no one not even Eugene.

One day during a night out with Eugene, Rapunzel felt a cold chill go down her back like something was going to happen but she passed it off as a cold breeze.

As they strolled back to the castle someone called Eugene, Rapunzel turned around to see the old captain of the guard holding a sword, she screams Eugene stood in front of Rapunzel to save her.

She called max; he came cantering towards them, to find Eugene stabbed.

Blood poured out of the stab wound in his side, she told Eugene not to panic and to keep his eyes on her.

She was singing and a tear fell on his wound but nothing happened, she was surprised by this, as they got nearer the castle, she called out for someone to help.

A guard heard and helped him inside and called for the royal doctor, they told Rapunzel to go and they would call when there is a development so she took max, with his blood stained coat, to wash him off.

She couldn't stop worrying, she washed the blood and max nudged her so she gave him a hug she looked at him they knew what was going too happened.

They heard someone call, as Rapunzel was in no state to walk as she was too upset so max knelt down so he could take her back to the doctor.

As they made their way back slowly she calmed down and was in a more stable condition to see the doctor about Eugene.

She saw the doctor he had a glum look on his face, she knew he was dying but as the words poured out of his mouth he said he only had 5-10 minutes left.

She went to see him, he said he saw who stabbed him and it looked like the old captain of the guard.

At this moment in time she didn't care about who did it, all she cared about was making his last minutes count.

She told him that she loved him and he said he loved her too and asked her to sing to him the flower lullaby so she did, as she did she caressed his head and as he faded away she sung quieter till he had completely gone, she shut his eyelids gave him one last kiss and broke down in tears.

She came out to her mother, the queen, and her father, the king standing with max, she told them all about what Eugene said and her father sent the guards to find him.

She then just sobbed and went up to her bedroom.

Jack Frost saw all of this from a distance he tried to stop everything from happening but nothing worked.

So he followed her to her bedroom.

He thought about how to cheer her up so he made it snow in her room, Rapunzel who was now sobbing into a pillow look up to see the snow and jack made little made little animals to hop around the room.

She turned around to see jack frost she was astonished, she went up to him and asked what was he doing there before he answered he said you can see me?

She was confused by this and asked him again, he replied saying he how he saw everything but was helpless and now he wanted to cheer her up.

She hugged him as she didn't know what to do, he hugged her back after a brief moment of being shocked but it felt right to him.

He made her all different animals out of ice and she stopped crying after a few hours.

She went to bed and jack sat on her balcony asking the moon the same question he did every night why was he here? Is it to look after her?

But then he saw Sandy's dream sand enter her room and he saw what she was dreaming it was a happy dream; he left her briefly to go back to the tower he once saw her in and got the necklace she used to wear when she was trapped in the tower.

When he came back she was waking up he sat on the balcony edge and waited for her to come out and say something.

When she did he said he got her a present and showed her the necklace, it was just how she remembered it, she was so happy for that brief moment.

But then jack turned to see an invasion coming into the island, he told Rapunzel to wait till he came back but to stay inside her room.

He flew to see who was invading it was the old captain of the guard with some troops from a different land, he must of planned this hit the country while they are down, he flew back told Rapunzel who then told her father.

Her father told her to leave through the back entrance and into the woods.

Jack was already there with max and they went with her to make sure she was safe.

They run into the woods until they thought they were safe.

Jack looked at Rapunzel and asked worryingly if she was okay, she was fine just worn out from the run, so they stopped and sat down for a bit.

Jack always was ready in case something was going to happen because he didn't want Rapunzel, the princess, to die like Eugene but Jack being who he is didn't tell her that.

He looked at her, she was upset so he tried to cheer up by having some fun and let her ride on the wind with him.

Max was right behind them and loved it too, running with the wind in his face; it has always been his dream to run like this.

It started to get dark and jack didn't realize how cold Rapunzel was getting until she started to shiver so they stopped and jack said well I will make sure there is no one to hurt you or max and you start the fire yeah?

Rapunzel agreed unknowingly that jack couldn't start the fire because if got to close to the heat he would get hurt.

He walked off to check if the area was safe, it was but he had a feeling that something bad was going happen…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack, holding his staff tightly, saw something a shadow?

It moved he knew it was watching him and following him so he tried to trick it by walking into an open space; he sat on a tall rock till it came out.

It was a black beast with wings and a tail, a dragon! But something was on half its tail, and something was on its back.

But it wasn't something it was someone! So he flew behind the creature and said "so… you have been following me"

The dragon turns around frightened, it started to have a green gas in his mouth but the person on his back seemed to calm him down.

The person on the beasts back started to speak, "erm… well hell…o, oh my odin, your jack frost!"

Jack was surprised he could see him he acted the same way with Rapunzel but hid this because he didn't know if the skinny boy was dangerous.

Jack asked "who are you?"

The young teen replied still astonished "well I'm Hiccup and this is toothless! Sorry if he frightened you, I didn't even know he could see you"

Jack was amazed too by the dragon, he then wondered "he won't hurt me or my friend, will he?"

Hiccup chuckled "no of course not! He acted that way because you scared him and me"

Jack thought for a minute then wondered "if you want you can come sit with me and my friend, if you want?" thinking hiccup would be useful if there was an attack.

Hiccup agreed, petting his dragon but added "I need to get my friend, shes nice don't you worry" in a smirk voice

Jack laughed and told them where Rapunzel was and where he would be going.

…

When jack got back to Rapunzel, she had a good steady fire going.

Jack declared about Hiccup and his friend coming to meet them any time soon.

Rapunzel was excited, she loves to meet new people, she asked if jack could do something for her.

He was confused and she carried on "can you put my necklace of me please?"

He smiled and did what she asked, Rapunzel thanked him, and he looked into her glistening green eyes.

But a rustling noise broke the moment, Hiccup arrived with toothless and a young red haired lass.

Jack greeted them, Rapunzel was amazed by toothless but kept her excitement in her head.

Hiccup spoke to Rapunzel "hi, I'm hiccup, this is toothless" pointing to the dragon "and this is Merida"

Rapunzel said "I'm Rapunzel, nice to meet you"

They all sat down by the fire, Rapunzel was talking to Merida, getting to know each other.

After some time jack asked "where have you come from?"

suddenly all of them went quiet as the Hiccup and Merida looked at each other with sadness in their eyes.

"well" merida said with a tone of worry in her voice, "hiccup's clan kind of got invaded from my clan... and er we ran off because we didnt see the need for the war and came to find help"

hiccup stated "I only found out and warned my father 10 minutes before her clan landed on our shores, i dont want to fight and i dont see the point in war they are pointless.

merida looked at him with the same thought about war.

"but we actually met when she almost shot toothless with an arrow, i was frightened she would hurt toothless and stood in front of him she confused, werent you?" the dragon tamer asked.

she said "yeah i was, i had heard about a boy who could tame the beasts but i thought it was a rumour and well he offered me a ride on toothless i saw what was happening, the destruction, the war i was devistated, now we are here talking to you... how did you guys meet then?"

jack looked at rapunzel and saw her face, he could see she didnt want to tell this story so he did but as short as possible.

but as he started to speak, she got up and walked away, merida went to stop her but jack told her not to.

jack started to speak again but in a low tone of voice "when i first saw rapunzel she was with her husband, eugene, but it was late at night and someone came up to eugene and stabbed him, rapunzel put him on the back of max and took him to the castle, all this while i was helpless i couldnt do anything, she cleaned max then the doctor called her and said he only had 10 minutes, when she came back she told her parents who are the king and queen everything eugene told her and went to her room. i followed her, unknowingly that she could see me, and tried to cheer her up. i made little snow animals and made it snow obviously then she looked up with her gorgeous tear-filled dreen eyes and asked me why i was there, i told her and she just hugged me after about an hour of two making snow animals for her she fell asleep in her bed, i went and got a necklace for her, the one she is wearing and gave it to her when she awoke. but the same person who killed eugene came back with a flete of soilders and invaded the kingdom, the king and queen told her to leave but into the woods i met her at the start of them with max and then i met you guys and you know the rest..."

merida and hiccup looked at eachother and saw the pity in jack's eyes.

jack then got up and said he is going to find rapunzel and bring her back

merida and hiccup said at the same time "im going to!"

jack looked at them with thankfulness and they left after making a signal in case they found rapunzel or were in trouble, the signal was a fireball from toothless into the air or for jack the ice lightning into the air.

jack made his ice marks of all the trees he passed so he knew his way back and/or if one of the gang know where he is.

jakc heard a scream, he raced in the direction it was coming from.

it was rapunzel, but she was covered in black sand, then out of the shadows pitch appeared and chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello Jack" pitch said in a dark voice, as he seemed to float over to Rapunzel.

Jack let off his lightening to shoe he was in trouble, and shouted "get away from her pitch or…"

"Or what jack you will make it snow?" Pitch chuckled "you have yourself a pretty little flower here".

Merida and hiccup arrived on toothless, they saw Rapunzel cover in a black sand and as they readied themselves to fight, pitch just laughed more.

"Just let her go pitch this has nothing to do with them or her, this is between me and you" jack said in a panic of losing Rapunzel.

Pitch said "fine but you have to not interfere with my plans, otherwise I will cause her unbearable pain."

Jack agreed then pitch let her go but the black sand was still around her wrist and it wouldn't come off.

"This is just in case you do interfere frosty" pitch half-shouted as he went back into the shadows of the forest.

Jack felt useless; he stood there paralysed by the thought of not helping. But came out of the trance when Rapunzel fell to the floor.

Merida ran over to Rapunzel and she started to get back up, she felt a bit dizzy but no harm done and so they decided to go back to the fire to get warmed up.

When they got back Rapunzel asked merida and hiccup how they got to the forest.

"Well" hiccup said with a sigh "I had just broken up with my girlfriend and I decided I needed to get away from her, so I packed up some things and left berk on Toothless. Toothless and I started to get tired and it was getting dark so we landed in this forest. We were looking around for somewhere to camp and we found Merida." Merida then started to speak "well I got there because I er … ran away! I hate my mum she just aggravates me, she wants me to get married to guys I aint even met before ergh! We used to be so close and then she just changed so I ran away from her, and I went through the forest I found some wisps, ye led me to lil hiccup and toothless." Hiccup cleared his throat and started to speak once again after he got interrupted by the red haired lass "well she then got scared by toothless and fell over some rocks" hiccup chuckled "she was about to shoot some arrows at toothless when I got her to stop, I calmed toothless down and well introduced myself. Then I helped her up and asked if she wanted to come along and well you know the rest".

Jack was zoning in and out of the conversation, feeling uneasy but as they all fell asleep, for once he didn't ask the moon why he was there because he was thinking of ways to help his love.

When they all woke, Jack was missing. Rapunzel panicked and ran off to look for him, Merida caught her before she could run far and said "lass calm down we will look together, he will turn up."

They all got on toothless and after about an hour, they found jack by a lake, Rapunzel got off toothless first and ran up to jack as he turned round after he heard toothless land.

Rapunzel hugged him with all she could and jack, stunned by the moment, hugged her back "don't ever leave me again please, I need you" Rapunzel asked in relief of finding him.

"Rapunzel I won't if you don't want me too" he whispered back.

As the pulled away from each other jack looked at Rapunzel wrist and look closer at it, he thought the sandman might be able to change it.

He turned to Merida and hiccup that were standing next to each other talking and announced "we are going to see north so get ready"

When they were prepared, hiccup and Merida went on toothless and Rapunzel went with jack. Jack led the way to the North Pole; it started to get cold really quickly so he had to get them there as fast as he could.

But as they reached the snow and ice toothless tail froze up and they started to fall. Merida grabbed hiccups waist and held on tight. They started to fall out of control, jack and Rapunzel see them and jack makes it snow hard so they have a soft landing, just before they hit the ground they manage to get control and land.

Jack and Rapunzel land next to them, Merida and hiccup get up there is no injury to them but toothless has broken one of his legs. Rapunzel, feeling sorry for the animal, tries to sing and use a tear but to her surprise it works not completely but enough for it to walk to the North's toy factory.

When they got inside hiccup led toothless to the fire to melt the frost on his tail and went over to the others.

Jack explained what happened and North looked at the black sand. North sent out the northern lights so the other guardians would come.

As Rapunzel and jack were talking to North, Merida and Hiccup walked off to toothless, "I'm scared yanoe, my clan is enemies with your country and my clan was talking about invading" Merida said. Hiccup looked at her in disbelief "what?! Seriously? My dad was going to invade your clan, wow maybe we countries aren't as different as I thought"

Hiccup and Merida were laughing and joking around, hiccup looked deep into Merida's blue eyes and both started to lean towards each other, Merida closed her eyes and hiccup suddenly jumped up when Jack said "so you two having fun?" and wondered off.

Jack followed Hiccup to see where he was going, as they walked together Hiccup said in an annoyed tone "Jack why did you do that? I was so close to kissing her?"

"Because I want to know when you started to like her? Hmmm?" jack started mess around.

Hiccup blushed and continued "I guess always, when I first saw her in the woods till now, when we fell she hugged me that was the first time I felt scared that she was going to get hurt … anyway what about you and Rapunzel hmm?"

Jack was thrown off by this question "what about us?" Hiccup stood and looks at him in disbelief. "Fine, I love her"

…

Merida and Rapunzel sat on North's sofa waiting for the guardians. Merida was upset, Rapunzel started to talk her "Look Merida, I'm sure hiccup loves you too"

Merida blushed "wha-what? Fine… I do love him, ever since I saw him I've fell in love and have been falling deeper for him… so *sigh* what about you and jack how long have you loved him?"

Rapunzel admitted "ever since Eugene died but when he left I thought something bad happened and I don't think I could lose him."

Merida and hiccup suddenly had an uneasy feeling, hiccup went back to toothless and merida and they both knew what to do "im going to berk I feel like something bad has happened" hiccup exclaimed

"im going too, Rapunzel stay here and wait for the other guardians I'll be back soon I promise" jack said

As they flew off hiccup clan were being invaded by media's kingdom.

**Sorry it took so long to get this up but procrastination and laziness got in the way, here it is hope you enjoy, oh and sorry if it's too long… :D**


End file.
